Knocked Off
Knocked Off is an episode of Noah 10. Episode We see some guy watching TV. He has it tuned to the News. On it, Noah is fighting an alien. "Noah is engaging in yet another intense battle!" Said the News caster. Noah transformed into Four Arms and tackled the alien. He started punching him bunch, but got kicked off. Noah did a sonic clap and sent the alien flying. "So Noah, how do you win so easily?" Asked the Newscaster. "The Matrix, duh. Are you stupid?" Noah said. "Maybe." The guy turned his TV off. "Matrix....yes..." Said the guy. The next day... Noah is playing Mario. He got a fire flower and shot Goombas! But suddenly, someone climbed into Noah's window. Noah paused his game and activated the Matrix. "Wait! Don't transform! I just want to talk!" Said the person. It was the guy from earlier. "Who are you?" Noah asked. "My name is Carl Levenhosen. I am an electronics store owner." Said the guy. Carl sat down by Noah. "So...can I ask you some questions about the Matrix?" Carl asked. "Sure." Replied Noah. "OK, give me a list of technology and equipment you used to make it." Said Carl. "Eh...ok." Noah said. Noah gave him a paper that had a list of the stuff he used to make it. "OK, now can I see it?" Carl asked. "Fine." Noah said. Noah gave his the Matrix. Carl observed it, took pictures of it, and got out some object and scanned it. He sniffed it (lol) and activated it. He scrolled through. He gave it back to Noah. "K thanks bye." Said Carl. Carl jumped out the window...and popped his back. The next next day... Noah rode his bike downtown. He was taking a little ride when he passed the Electronics shop. In the window was a poster that said "NEW! MATRIXES!" Noah came back and saw it. He freaked out. "WHAT THE!?" Noah ran inside. People were buying Matrixes in purple, blue, green, pink, yellow, orange, brown, and red. "Buy a Matrix! Only $9,999.99! (OVER 9000!)" Said Carl. "Carl! What the HFIL!?" Noah said. "Hi. I'm selling Matrixes. Want one? Wait. You have one. Shoo." Carl said. People were outside running around. "I bet my Diamondhead can beat yours!" Said Kid 1. "I bet mine can beat yours!" Said Kid 2. They both transformed into Diamondhead. They shot diamonds at each other, then started punching each other. "How did you even do this!? The Matrix is Level 25 tech! Earth only has Level 2!" Said Noah. "Some guy named Alberto or something helped me." Said Carl. "Albedo! That little...!" Noah said to himself. Noah jumped up on top of the counter and grabbed Carl's collar. "Stop selling these!" Yelled Noah. "No can do. I even have one. Now we can all be aliens!" Said Carl. "Fool! The Matrix is meant to be one-of-a-kind!" Noah cried. Noah transformed into Rath and tackled Carl. "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING CARL LEVENHOSEN! NOBODY STEALS THE MATRIX'S IDEA AND STUFF WITHOUT CONSEQUENCES!" Noah yelled. Carl kicked Noah off and activated his Matrix. He transformed. "Can of bowl!" "It's Cannonbolt idiot! RAWR!" Noah yelled. "So? That makes it more unique!" Said Carl. Carl curled into a ball and sped towards Noah. He knocked him down and slammed him to a wall. He tried to strike him again, but Noah caught him and smashed him into the ground. He threw him. "Nobody knocks off mah Matrix!" Noah yelled. Carl transformed. "Past fact!" Carl sped around Noah and caught him in a tornado. Noah crashed, then transformed. "Jetray!" Suddenly, those Diamondhead kids' Matrixes blew up. They reverted back. Same for everyone else with a copy Matrix, except Carl. "Carl! Your Matrixes have unstable energy cores!" Noah said. "Not mine. Mine is the only stable one." Said Carl. Carl threw a punch at Noah, but he dodged and shot Neuroshock beams at him. Carl dodged and started running. Noah shot another set of beams and this time, he hit Carl. Carl crashed into a wall and reverted back. Noah changed back and walked over to Carl. He pulled out the energy core and smashed it. Soon, the cops arrested Carl. "So, Albedo thinks he's funny selling Matrix supplies to strangers...he's that desperate?" Noah said. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason Aliens *Four Arms (Noah) *Diamondhead (Random kids) *Rath (Noah) *Cannonbolt (Carl) *Fasttrack (Carl) *Jetray (Noah) Villains *Carl Levenhosen *Albedo (Mentioned) Trivia *All of the knockoff Matrix aliens look the same as Ben's versions and if they were original series ones, they look like that. The only difference is that all of them have the Matrix on their chest. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes